


Pokéwhores:Kanto edition!

by mi9999



Series: Pokéwhores [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Gen, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pegging, Pokephilia, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Monsters, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi9999/pseuds/mi9999





	1. Setting off on the adventure of a lifetime

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything **Pokémon** , it all belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Sugimori.

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppy work.

This'll be the first fic in a series going through all seven regions...please tell me what you liked or didn't like and what I can do for later chapters.

 

  
Ch.1 Setting off on the adventure of a lifetime

 

  
It was a hot Summer day in the region of Kanto for people and Pokémon.

My name's Celina and my mom and I are Kanto's biggest whores. we've fucked Pidgey, Rattata, our Rapidash herd and pretty much everyone and everything in and around Pound town...including each other.

 

  
Today was the day I'd been dreaming of:The day I get my starter Pokémon. New trainers get the choice of Grass/Poison-type Bulbasaur, Fire-type Charmander or Water-type Squirtle.

Naturally, I'm gonna pick Bulbasaur. Those vines are super long, thin and sturdy:Perfect for double penetration and whipping some ass, both metaphorically and literally!

I got dressed in my white tank top with no bra, showing off my huge ass titties for Kanto to see, tight denim shorts and flip-flops, scooped up my backpack, packed with a bikini, a towel, toiletries and a bit of non-perishable food.

"Mom, I'm leaving, now!" I said as I went out to her, seeing one of the Rapidash mount her from behind and really let her have it, her dick and balls swaying with each thrust he made in her ass.

"O-okay, baby, have fun out there."

"Thanks, I will, love you." I said.

"Love you too." I gave her a long kiss goodbye and left before I changed my mind and fucked her throat.

  
I got to the next town within five minutes and knocked.

After a minute, I was let in and ordered to pick my starter.

"I pick this one." I said, picking up Bulbasaur's Pokéball and opening it.

The Pokémon in question was a girl and her big red eyes were staring at me with... _lust?!_

_Perfect! I haven't even had her for one minute and she already wants me!_ I thought, excitedly.

"That one gave me a hell of a time, she kept trying to take off my pants and suck my dick." Samuel Oak said.

"Good girl!" I told my new Pokémon, petting her. "I'll name you Baby, how about that?"

_"Bulbasaur!"_ She cried, happily.

I gave her a long kiss before I set her on the floor, next to me.

"Here are your Pokédex, town map and five Pokéballs. Good luck on your adventure, young whore."

"Thanks, old man and good luck not getting fucked by a Pidgey or Rattata." I smirked.

"Too late, bitch." He said, proudly.

"Okay, one... _EWWWW!_  two... _EWWWW!_ " I exclaimed while Baby looked greener than she should've. "Let's get out of here, Baby."

"Bulba!" She nodded at that.

We exited the lab just in time to see a boy my age with messy black hair, an official Pokémon expo cap, a vest, finger-less gloves and a backpack running toward us.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Baby and I stepped aside as the boy came to a stop at the door.

"Thanks, my name's Ash Ketchum and I woke up a little late for my first day as a Trainer."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Celina from Pound town." I said, holding out my hand, which he shook.

"Ash, my boy! You're late!" Oak's voice called out.

"Sorry, Professor Oak, I accidentally sleep-threw my Pokéball alarm clock and slept in."

I internally giggled, I'd done that a time or two, mom was so pissed she didn't fuck me for a month.

"I'm sorry to say there are no more starters left."

" _What?! Are you fucking serious?_ I didn't even let mom blow me before I left and you're saying I missed out?" He pouted.

"Well, there is another but he has, shall we say, a _shockingly_ bad attitude." Oak told Ash.

"I'll take him, _please!_ " Ash was virtually begging at this point and I found it cute, then again, I find everything cute.

"Alright, follow me in...oh? Celina, have you two met?"

"Yes, sir, we have." I answered. "May I see this other Pokémon? Not that I changed my mind about my choice."

Baby relaxed at that. "Bulbasaur!"

I giggled. "You're a sweetie, I'm very pleased with my decision to pick you." She licked my face.

"Yes, of course you may see him." Oak then turned to Ash and said. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

We followed him back inside, went over to the capsule that held the Pokéballs for the starters and Oak flipped a switch on the side, revealing a lift that brought another ball up.

Oak removed the ball and opened it up, revealing a yellow mouse. "This is a Pikachu, an Electric-type mouse Pokémon." 

"Pika-Pikachu!" The mouse said, looking around before it spotted Ash and turned away.

"He's awesome!" Ash exclaimed, going to pick Pikachu up.

"I wouldn't if-" Too late...the Pokémon let loose a _Thunderbolt_ , shocking us all.

After we all sorted ourselves, Oak gave Ash five Pokéballs and a Pokédex.

"Thanks Professor Oak!" Ash said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Ash."

"Hey, Ash?" I asked, suddenly shy.

"Yeah, Celina?" He responded.

"Would you like to travel together with Baby and me?"

"Baby?" He asked.

"Yes, that's Bulbasaur's name I gave her." I chuckled.

He bent down and looked her in the eye as he said "Nice to meet you, Baby, I'm Ash." He held out his hand, she put her front paw up and he gently shook it.

"Bulbasaur!" She said with a smile.

"I'd be happy to travel with two beautiful girls such as yourselves." Came his reply.

_Okay, I'm fucking him as soon as I can._ I internally swore and judging by Baby's face, she will too... _naughty little slut like her Trainer._

I put Bulbasaur in my arms, we turned toward route 1 and started to walk...

 

  
**A/N:** There, the first chapter's complete! I hope you enjoy it!

A shout-out to my girlfriend for helping me write this one, too! I love you!


	2. How to catch Pidgey

_Previously on Pokéwhores:Kanto edition..._

_"Bulbasaur!" She said with a smile._

_"I'd be happy to travel with two beautiful girls such as yourselves." Came his reply._

_Okay, I'm fucking him as soon as I can. I internally swore and judging by Baby's face, she will too...naughty little slut like her Trainer._

_I put Bulbasaur in my arms, we turned toward route 1 and started to walk..._

 

 

 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything _**Pokémon**_ , it all belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Sugimori.

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppy work.

 

 

  
Ch.2 How to catch a pair of Pidgey

 

 

 

Ash, Pikachu, Baby and I were walking toward the nearby forest...well, technically, Pikachu had a rope tied to him and was being dragged by Ash.

"Hold on, I'll talk to him, see if I can help in some way." I told Ash.

"Sure, if you think you can."

I walked over to the mouse, carefully. "We won't hurt you, we just want to be your friends and maybe more!" I winked, causing the Pokemon to blush as his Pikacock revealed itself.

"That's it, I'm gonna untie you but you have to promise me no more attitude unless it's against a real enemy or we won't have any fun." I threatened and he nodded his head while hungrily staring at my crotch.

Ash and the others had seen the bulge my huge cock made in my shorts and I explained that I was adopted by another futa, she was the only one to want me.

Over the years, we grew closer together and that evolved into fucking each other on a daily basis, then we added in a Rapidash farm and breeding pen.

I knelt down, untied him and stretched out my arm, which he climbed onto to reach my shoulder.

"Pikachu, I want to say I'm sorry for tying you and dragging you around, that was unfair and I shouldn't have." Ash told him, looking ashamed.

"Pika-Pikachu!" The mouse said, giving Ash a lick on his cheek.

"I think he forgives you and says he's also sorry for his behavior." Pikachu nodded at this.

"Hold on, you four, I have some gifts from Professor Oak for you!" A voice yelled, making the four turn and see a young woman running toward them.

"My name's Clarissa and I'm an aide to the good professor, he asked me to give you this sack of Pokémon communication collars. They'll let Pokémon talk in human speech and the voice that emits from the devices will differ for the specific Pokémon that wears them."

She handed me the sack and I took out two collars. "Would you two like to wear these?" I asked Bulbasaur and Pikachu, both nodded, happily.

I fastened one around Baby's neck and handed Ash another to put around Pikachu's.

"These are completely attack-proof, meaning nothing used by or against the wearers will damage or short-circuit them." Clarissa explained it all.

"We'll thank him over the phone when we get to Viridian city." I told her. "And thank you for delivering them to us." Ash mirrored my thanks.

"My great pleasure, kids." She winked and licked her lips.

I stared up and down, she wore light Summer clothes identical to mine. "I thought people in labs wore less revealing outfits."

She smirked. "Professor Oak insisted that we can wear whatever we want to, he's lucky I choose to wear anything at all...yes, I'm a nudist and yes, I also fuck everything I can."

I couldn't take it anymore, I started to undress, which surprised Ash and Pikachu but earned lusty looks from Clarissa and Baby.

"Such an eager bitch, aren't we?" She giggled, eyeing my hardening cock.

"Damn straight, I've been itching to fuck since starting out!" I exclaimed.

"In that case..." She also undressed, revealing her body was similar to mine but her tits were a bit bigger, which is saying something and she had a pussy instead of a foot-long dick and swinging balls.

We looked to Ash and Pikachu, both were staring at us with wide eyes, Ash had a bulge in his pants and Pikachu's cock was standing out proudly.

I looked to Baby and saw her sitting on her ass with her legs spread rubbing a paw across her pussy.

The yellow mouse Pokémon crawled over to her, slowly.

_May I?_ He asked, to which she answered _Yes, I beg you to!_ and moved her paw.

Pikachu bent his head and started to lick her folds, making her moan loudly and hold his head deeper into her cunt.

_Mmmmm, Pikachu! Yes! Lick my slutty cunt, you fucker!_

_My word! I never knew Baby had such a mouth on her...hmmm, I'm putting said mouth to better use, now!_

I walked over, lowered myself to my knees and offered my cock to Baby, which she accepted, happily and started to suck it.

"Oh, fuck! Your mouth feels _soooo good, Baby!"_

Pikachu was really eating her out by this time and I was doing all I could to stay in her mouth.

I looked to my left and saw Ash using his own _Pound_ attack on Clarissa's ass.

_"Ooooh! Yeah!_ Delia _definitely_ passed on her ability- _oooh_ -to fuck _hard!"_ She shouted.

"Speaking of her, there she is!" Ash grunted.

I turned my head and a woman with chestnut hair walked up to us, grinning.

She had nothing on and her tits were as large as mine as well as her cock, which was as hard as could be.

Ash pulled out of Clarissa and kissed his mom on the lips when she reached us.

"Not that I'm bitching but what are you doing here, mom?"

"I want to come with you, Ash. I don't want to miss out on your adventure." She answered.

I exploded inside Baby's mouth as she did the same for Pikachu.

Delia heard and giggled. "Hello, are you a friend of Ash's?"

"Yes, my name's Celina, nice to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum." I held out my hand to her and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you too but judging by what you're doing, you must skip formalities and call me Delia."

"Okay...Delia." I said, shyly and she smiled.

She walked over to our Pokémon where Pikachu was using his _Agility_ move to wreck Bulbasaur's ass. "I see you got the collars, I helped Samuel make them. Which Pokémon belongs to who?"

"Bulbasaur's mine and Pikachu's Ash's." I told her. "I nicknamed her Baby."

At this point, Pikachu blew a load inside Baby's hole and pulled out.

"May I?" Delia requested to Pikachu, pointing at his cock.

_Of course, any time you want to do anything, just do it._ He replied.

She bent over his lap and proceeded to deepthroat him, she placed his paws on her head and, getting the message, Pikachu roughly throat-fucked her while her son fucked her ass.

I lined up my cock with Baby's pussy, thrust in and started to fuck her as she licked out Clarissa and used her vines to fuck my ass.

Baby sawed in and out as hard as she could, making me moan like the slut I am.

An hour later, we put our clothes in our bags, deciding to travel the entire region naked and went through the forest as Clarissa went back to Pallet town.

Before we reached the other end we rested for the night.

 

The next day, we resumed padding toward the town and had almost made it out when a flock of wild Pidgey soared down to us.

The leader had the biggest dick I've ever seen on a tiny bird.

_That one's gonna be mine!_ I swore to myself.

The flock knocked us all down and shoved their cocks up our asses, that seemed to be their favorite hole. The leader then allowed me to catch him and his sister in Pokéballs.

The others caught two as well until the entire flock was ours.

Each Pidgey was then given collars to wear.

  
On the other end of the forest, we saw an orange-haired girl my age skinny dipping in the nearby pond with her towel, shirt, shorts with suspenders attached and flip-flops on the shore.

She saw us padding by and blushed. "Um, excuse me, can one of you please pass me my towel near my shorts?"

"Sure thing!" I said and went to retrieve said towel.

She got out of the water and dried herself off.

Her 9" cock dangling between her legs got our attention as most of us stiffened at the sight.

She looked up at that moment, noticed four hard dicks pointing in her direction and turned redder.

"Thank you for the help, I'm Misty and I'm the leader of Cerulean city's gym." She introduced herself.

"You're welcome and nice to meet you, Misty. I'm Celina, this is Ash and his mom, Delia. Ash and I are new Trainers. This Bulbasaur is mine, I named her Baby and Pikachu is Ash's."

"Nice to meet you all...may I ask why you're all naked?" She asked.

"We just wanted to feel the warm Summer air on our bodies, does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, not at all! I was just curious, I'm a nudist myself and was just fucking my Tentaco-.' She stopped and clapped a hand on her mouth.

"Really? A Tentacool? That's so sexy! My mom and I own the only Rapidash farm in Kanto, we fuck them and each other on a daily basis until I set out on my adventure and met everyone else here."

"The Rapidash farm is famous for breeding the fastest and biggest ones in the region!" Misty exclaimed, causing me to blush. "Your family owns it?!"

"Yes, if you want, you can travel with us and we can visit it from time to time." I told her.

"I'd be happy to come with you all, that is, if the others want me around too?"

Everyone quickly agreed to this, so Misty placed all her clothes back in her bag and then recalled her Tentacool to his ball.

"Before we get to the city, I have to thank you somehow for helping me and I know just the thing." She smirked, kneeling in front of my cock.

Misty placed a petite hand on it and lifted it up to examine my balls, she then lowered her mouth over it and started to suck as hard as she could. I put my hands on her head and controlled her movement while she let me.

Pikachu and Baby didn't want to be left out so Pikachu go onto her back, aimed his dick at her asshole and plunged in with the speed he gained from using _Agility_.

On the other hand, Baby used her vines to fuck the mouse's ass, making him moan like a bitchmon in heat.

After ten minutes of her expert sucking skill, I exploded in the girl's mouth as Pikachu did the same in her ass.

  
When we got to the Pokécenter, it was to a wondrous sight:My mom was there with two of the Rapidash males, sucking off one while the other fucked him and Nurse Joy was bent over the counter as a Chansey used a strap-on in her ass.

" _Oooh!_ W-welcome to the _PO_ kécent _ER!_ We heal your Pokémon to full health!" She recited the dialog meant for every Trainer that stepped inside.

"Mom? What're you doing here? I thought you were taking care of the house and farm?" I asked her, my cock re-hardening fast, even though I'd just had a blowjob.

"Hey, honey, I decided at the last minute to join you and so I rode one of the Rapidash while carrying the others in their balls."

"We'd be very happy to have you with us, mom. Right, everyone?" They all gave affirmative answers to this.

"Can my wife and I join you, _TOO_? My friend and her Blis _SEY_ would be happy to run the center while I am away." Joy asked. "Jenny also has an underling that can take over for _HER_ , too." _Damn, that Chansey must really be letting her have it back there._

"Jenny as in Officer Jenny?" Joy nodded with a smile. "Yes, of course, Nurse Joy. The more the merrier I say!" Everyone agreed with me.

"Thank you, I will take care of  _ALL_  our Poké _MON's and your needs_ when I can!" Chansey chose that moment to pull out and walk out from behind the counter, revealing the toy covered in juices and Chansey's large, perky tits.

After spending an hour at the center fucking our brains out, we left, picked up the resident Jenny and resumed our padding toward our next area.

 

 

  
**A/N:** Whew, this one...I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Please tell me what you liked, didn't like or anything I might've messed up.

The capital parts of Joy's dialog were to signify Chansey thrusting extra hard at those times.


	3. Pewter city and Mt. Moon

_Previously on Pokéwhores:Kanto edition..._

_"Can my wife and I join you, TOO? My friend and her BlisSEY would be happy to run the center while I am away." Joy asked. "Jenny also has an underling that can take over for HER, too." Damn, that Chansey must really be letting her have it back there._

_"Jenny as in Officer Jenny?" Joy nodded with a smile. "Yes, of course, Nurse Joy. The more the merrier I say!" Everyone agreed with me._

_"Thank you, I will take care of ALL our PokéMON when I can!" Chansey chose that moment to pull out and walk out from behind the counter, revealing the toy covered in juices and Chansey's hanging tits._

_After spending an hour at the center fucking our brains out, we left, picked up the resident Jenny and resumed our padding toward our next area._

 

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Usual _'I don't own Pokémon'_ stuff. 

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppy writing.

 

 

 

Ch.3 Pewter city and Mt. Moon

 

 

 

Our group made it all the way to Pewter city where we came across a tanned naked older teen boy fucking a younger teen boy's ass.

Their cocks looked to be the same sizes as mine and they shared a deep kiss before, with a grunt, the fucker came inside the fuckee.

"Brock, that was...perfect as always!" The younger teen muttered and the one now known as Brock grinned, which faded quickly when he saw the other teen looking behind him with wide eyes and turned around.

"Who the hell-" He stopped when he saw us, getting hearts in his eyes. "Forgive me for my rudeness! My name's Brock Harrison, the leader of Pewter city's gym, and this is my younger brother, Forrest." Brock introduced the boy he'd just had his dick in a moment earlier.

"I'll forgive you if you and your brother fuck me." Ash told him and with that, he made Brock sit down as he climbed on top, aimed the older teen's dick at his ass and lowered himself down.

Forrest got behind Ash and also shoved his dick in the other boy's ass, then the brothers started to pump as they went harder and harder.

"Oh! I didn't notice that you two made some new friends." A voice said, they all looked up to see a woman standing naked in the doorway, massaging her hanging tits and stroking her 10" cock.

"Hi, mom." Brock and Forrest said together, still pumping Ash as hard as they could.

"They saw me fucking Forrest, I accidentally got rude and this one said he'll forgive me if we fucked him, so here we are." Brock told her.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Lola Harrison."

One by one we introduced ourselves, mom and I going last.

When we told Lola our names, her jaw dropped. "Your Rapidash farm is the most famous spot in all of Kanto other than the gyms and league!"

We blushed and smiled.

"I brought them with me, if you'd like some of them." Mom smirked when Lola's eyes brightened.

"Please! That is ever so kind of you!"

"Here, these ones are perfect:They are bi with everything and everyone they meet." Mom handed her a bag full of shrunken Pokéballs.

"Thank you, so much!" Lola exclaimed.

"You're very welcome." Mom responded before giving her a deep kiss.

At this time, three grunts were heard and we looked over as Brock and Forrest finished inside Ash, who came on his chest.

I sank to my knees in front of Lola and asked her to fuck my throat as hard as she could, which she agreed to. She set her Pokéballs next to her and proceeded to ram her thick cock down my gullet.

Mom went behind me, lined up her shaft with my loose asshole and thrust in.

I moaned at the feeling of being so full, my cock rock hard from hearing the boys fucking.

Lola told the others to go ahead and take a swim in the pool that was near us. "If you have any Water-types, they can be let out, too." She grinned when Misty's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you!" The rest of the group said, together and she nodded.

Having gotten permission, Misty sent out Tentacool into the pool before she climbed in, herself with Pikachu, Joy, Baby and Jenny joining her.

"Sorry that we cut our fun short, Tentacool, let's finish what we started."

_Yes, I'd love to, mistress._ He told her by use of the collar.

With that, Misty leaned back, letting her favorite Water-type ease a tentacle into her ass and started to fuck her, gaining power until he didn't hold back.

"Ooooh! Fuck yes! Tentacool, that feels so good!" The Water-type specialist moaned and then squealed in joy when she felt the appendage get bigger and longer as he evolved.

The Pokémon picked her up with a few of the other tentacles he gained and lifted her out of the water while still fucking her with the one that was already in her.

As this was going on, Baby was using one vine on Joy and Jenny while whipping them with the other as Pikachu fucked her pussy as hard as he could.

Ah hour later, we got out of the pool after we told Brock that me and Ash had come to challenge him to a battle but he waved us off, gave us both a _Boulder badge_ and said that it was for showing him, Forrest and their mom a good time.

"Speaking of which, here's the _Cascade badge_ , too. I forgot to give these to you earlier." Misty said, digging out two of her own gym's badges and handing them to us.

"Thanks guys, we'll make sure we've earned them come league time." Ash said and I mirrored him.

"I am sure you will." Lola piped up, kissing us.

"Well, since we got what we had originally come for, I guess we'd better get going to Cerulean city so my sisters can meet everyone." Misty told the Harrisons.

"May I come with you? My husband returned home after ten years and after letting him sleep on the old couch for a month I'm not as pissed as I was, so he can care for the kids for a change." Lola requested and Brock asked if he could also come.

"Of course you can come with us, we would love you to." I answered and everyone agreed.

  
We made our way through a winding path, shocking no one with our open nudity;It seems that Kanto is an open-minded region when it comes to nudity and sex, We only hope the other regions are just as open.

Soon enough, we reached Mt. Moon where we saw a human shaped thing with large pointed ears and spikes resembling wings on her back and quite a large dick.

On further inspection, the strange woman turned out to be a hybrid of a Clefairy. "Fair?" She said, scared of us.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." I told her, holding up my hands to show her I wouldn't suddenly try to catch her.

Suddenly, Pikachu and Baby started glowing. They grew large tits, their bodies grew in height and became feminine and they grew foot-long cocks all while keeping their coloring, ear sizes, tail(in Pikachu's case)and bulb(in Bulbasaur's).

The communication collars they wore looked tight around their larger necks so I removed both.

"That's better, thanks!" Baby said and clapped her new hands over her mouth.

"Y-you can talk!" I stammered.

"I've heard rumors that Clefairy have mystical powers but this is the first time I've seen proof of them." Lola spoke up.

"Is Pikachu alright, Ash?" Delia asked.

"I don't know, he- _she_ won't even look at me so I can find out." He responded.

"Let me take a look at her." Joy commanded. "Pikachu, please...look at me, I need to see if you're fine."

Suddenly, the Electric-type mouse ripped off her collar and charged at Baby, knocking her over. She straddled her lap, aimed Baby's dick at her asshole and sat down, hard.

Both moaned loudly, attracting many Geodude, Onix, Sandshrew, Zubat and more Clefairy.

Soon enough, they all became futa Pokégirls like Pikachu and Bulbasaur, the Onix shrinking down to be the height of average 13 year old girls while the shorter ones grew to the same size.

An all-out orgy soon took place as every being had something in their pussy or ass at some point and a few foot and titjobs were given by the females.

After we were finished, one of each wanted to come with us, except Brock only caught Clefairy, Sandshrew and Zubat since he had Geodude and Onix, he apologized to the Pokémon and they understood. We caught them, the original Clefairy being one of the Pokémon that wanted me to catch them.

 

An hour later, we came out on the other end of Mt. Moon and saw a sign reading Route 4, after a somewhat lengthy walk, we reached Misty's city of Cerulean.

"Finally, I'm back!" Misty shouted, which gained the attention of everyone within hearing range and made them all look in awe of their gym leader's nudity.

"Well, the runt decided to, like, come back, after all!" A voice they recognized as Violet Waterflower said.

"I, like, totally didn't think she would!" Another voice, known as Lily piped up.

"Leave the runt alone, girls, she just got back and it looks like she brought some friends with her." The third Sensational sister, Daisy scolded.

The group looked and saw the three, completely nude with their huge tits swaying as they walked toward them.

 

 

  
**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I had to think of how to write this one out and as always, tell me what you liked, didn't like or could do to improve it.

Once again, a huge shout-out to my girlfriend for her help, thank you and I love you, babe!


End file.
